


Thrill of The Chase

by shiroeswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual mild violence, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Self Ship, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroeswife/pseuds/shiroeswife
Summary: There was a shock to her system the second that they locked eyes. She'd never felt such a strong impulse before, especially towards another of her kind. Regardless, she knew that she had to have him. She would make him hers, no matter how long it would take.





	1. Mysterious Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> A completely self-indulgent fic with my succubus insert. This also included one of my friends inserts as well.

Soft hums fell past my lips as I trailed my finger over the rim of my cup. Steam flittered from it, wafting my senses and warming me up before I could even taste it. The tea was freshly brewed, of course, but I wasn’t allowed to touch a cup for myself until much later. This was a reheated one, which I couldn’t expect much less for someone like me. I don’t even work here at the manor, I’m only visiting a friend.

My eyes danced across the beautiful table in front of me, fingers dancing across the cool design. It definitely serves its purpose of being top quality, which is nothing less of what I would expect in a gorgeous mansion. I could only wish to live at such a nice estate like this, but I have definitely visited some a couple times in the past.

Whether it be lonely businessmen or someone just below a rich prince of some kind, but I could never be so lucky to snag that. Besides, it doesn’t last for long, only for one day. Enough for me to quench my thirst.

I sighed, placing my palm against my cheek as I rested against it. The only thing I had to observe was the paper. It was a couple days old, one that was thrown out and allowed for my hands to touch. I rolled my eyes, flipping through and taking a sip of the tea. God damn, it was it delicious. I couldn’t say anything, but I knew that it would be absolutely perfect.

Almost… inhumanly perfect.

I lifted my eyebrows when I heard a familiar voice chirp up, as loud as they could be given the time of day.

“Ashley! You’re here!” Sayeko grinned, bouncing down to give me a quick hug.

“Morning, Sayeko! I’m sorry to drop by like this, but…”

“Are you kidding? You always drop by like this.”

I giggled, nodding my head in agreement. We both laugh in unison, knowing that there was no way that I was going to deny that fact.

I always come to the Phantomhive Manor to visit my friend. She works as a maid here since I met her, and at first it bothered me a little bit. Both for who she works for and who she works with. I didn’t mind coming to visit her every day, but sometimes it means having to come face to face with certain characters. Some that like me and others that… don’t.

“Sebastian was actually kind today,” I mumbled, “Made me my own cup.”

I motioned towards the cup in my hand, lifting it up to drink out of.

“Oh, really? That was very kind of him.”

“It wasn’t out of kindness. I was merely trying to make sure things were quiet this morning. What with that scene that you pulled the last time.”

Sayeko jumped out of her skin the moment Sebastian announced his arrival behind us. Me, on the other hand, knew that he was there. I could feel him creeping like a bug, drawing nearer with every breath. I narrowed my eyes and glanced over my shoulder, seeing that tight, narrowed eyed look he gives me every day. I’ve grown used to it now, especially since I know that neither of us will ever see eye to eye perfectly.

We merely co-exist as well as we can to make things civil. Not that we have to, entirely anyway, but it’s better for both of us that way. The first day that I was introduced to him I could practically feel my skin peeling off from his glare alone. The vibrations bouncing off of him were quite strong, then yet again so were my own.

But a mutual understanding grew from that day on. So long as I stay out of his way and he stays out of mine, we’ll be fine. But there’s just one thing that makes things a little dififcult.

The girl sitting right beside me.

My best friend.

“Morning, Seb,” I mumbled.

“Good morning.”

Sayeko was smiling, even though her cheeks were red. I couldn’t point it out to her that she was being obvious, well… to me at least. It wasn’t even fair for me to say that given my nature. It made my own private little joke a lot funnier.

Crossing my legs, I beamed over at Sebastian with a fake smile. He saw right through me, but only lifted a mere eyebrow when Sayeko turned away. The two of us continued with our tea, chatting about our days to come. I usually stretch the truth a little bit for me, but that’s only whenever I’m not showing up full. Like I am today. Last night I had hunted, thankfully, just in time to get some relaxing in.

It was a tough night, but I was full enough to last a few months at best. That’s only a bad night for me. I try to keep the truth from my friends, only because I knew that relationships with humans are only temporary. Humans only last their own lifetimes, and even if I could grow similar bonds… I’m not the kind to want to push myself away from connections like that even with this fact, but I also find some way to keep some things quiet.

It would complicate things anyway. Relationships always complicated things, even with my own kind.

“Ashley, maybe you’d like to come with me to town? I have to get some things for Master Ciel,” Sayeko said with a grin, looking to Sebastian silently for approval.

I sat my tea cup down, and laced my fingers together as I leaned up on the table. My dress clattered against it, showing just how flashy it was. Definitely not something that you wear to the estate, but it is what I would wear.

“May I please go, Sir?” I asked with a fake accent.

Since this was the longest that I’ve been in England, flittering around a lot before I came to stay here for a much longer time. After the connections I made here, I ended up staying, which is why the way I speak is more relaxed and a bit southern at times. Because before I made the decision to come abroad for a different… taste… I was originally coming from a place of more… southern background.

“I suppose she could keep you company, so long as she doesn’t distract you. I will know if the two of you take longer than needed,” He responded.

Then, he flicked passed me to grasp my cup that was still half full in front of me, placing it with the other dishes to be done by the staff. “You should work on that, Miss Ashley,” He mumbled, and I could feel the fire on his tongue. Our eyes met and I could see the glimmer of red that flashed upon them.

Not something to scare me, but it did tell me that I should probably calm down. It’d be different if I was teasing in the human way, but I’m not. He knows me way too well for that even though we’ve barely spoken aside from promises not to kill each other.

“I’ll be sure to make things quick. I do have many things to… attend to,” Sayeko mumbled, “Come on, Ashley. I just need to get my coat.”

I nodded, hopping off of my chair and quickly giving a goodbye nod to Seb.

That was how I ended up taking a morning stroll along the street with Sayeko, helping her run some errands. There was so much she had to do. I knew that she had her business with the Phantomhive kid, but this was a bit excessive. I ended up helping her carry a few bags, which didn’t last long until Sebastian was sweeping in to help.

“Oh! Hello! I didn’t- I thought… Master Ciel needed…”

“Didn’t he tell you, Sayeko? He’ll always be around,” I mumbled, narrowing my eyes again.

Sayeko lifted her brows a bit, but Sebastian was quick to steer away the conversation. Knowing those fucking eyes could come to good use now. Someone’s a bit conceited, but, then again… I can be the same way. We don’t need to be when we have our natural heightened looks and charm. Unhumanly charm, but still.

“The young master sent me to gather some things as well that he had forgotten. Don’t let it trouble you. Here, let me help you with these. Miss Ashley, if you’d like to leave Sayeko in my care. We really must be on our way.”

Oh, he was fucking smooth.

Real fucking smooth.

My blood boiled from the inside as I watch Sayeko smile, and I couldn’t help but feel jealous. Sebastian does end up getting all the attention, and I know exactly why. It’s easy for me to tell and pick up on that energy. But I’m only jealous because of the simple fact that he always wins. No matter if he’s right or wrong, he will most likely win. That could be because she doesn’t know our truths, but also because of that charm.

That, and I am just naturally a jealous person. I’m jealous and sometimes possessive, which was never really a personality trait until I opened my mind to human relationships. But it’s nowhere near the capacity of others. None at all.

I suffered through it, smiling kindly and thanking Sebastian for helping her.

Sayeko waved, giving me a quick hug as the man tugged her forward. “I’ll see you later, Ashley! Have a good day, okay? Same time tomorrow?” She asked.

I nodded, waving before she could get lost in the crowd of people.

Once she was gone, I huffed a sigh and let my shoulders fall a bit. My eyebrows folded inwardly, and I cursed Sebastian’s name under my breath. It was thick and fiery, hissing off my tongue. I knew that now he was gone it meant nothing, but I wanted to do it none the less.

Wiping off my hands on my skirt, I adjusted the clothes to look more fitting and showing a bit more cleavage. It was time for me to get a move on with my day. Now that I was full and clear of skin and wrinkles, I could do anything with so much energy. I wanted to start this by doing some shopping and getting to know a few fresh faces.

Maybe find a job for my cover. Or just something to pass the time.

I started off down the road, my heels clicking against the ground as I walked. Taking on a new form as a bright and cheerful member of society, I started my shopping. Just getting a few new dresses that were more appropriate for the manor to show Sebastian that I can be such. Even though, appropriate is a funny word for something like myself.

While I was doing some quick window shopping, I noticed a faint flicker of some kind out of the corner of my eye. The feeling that came over me next was a familiar one. It was dark and looming, similar to my own whenever Sebastian is around. It’s something that I learn to feed off of, catching the source rather quickly. It’s a great way to access threats in the best way that I can, but it’s not always accurate.

I lifted my brows and turned around, glancing through the crowds of people around me. Passerby’s paid me no mind, aside from the occasional eye lift from people who were weak enough to feel my natural pheromones. I narrowed my eyes, looking through the crowd closer and ignoring everything else. Until I found it. The same glimmer that happened again, but this time… I caught a pair of eyes behind it.

My eyes fell on the figure rather quickly, and I only had a moment to catch the lingering gaze of a man. Tall and slender with nice looking features from what I could gather. I used my senses to somewhat slow down everything else around me enough to take inventory on the man’s features. Because he was beautiful. In every sense of the word.

I knew the moment I laid eyes on him, and saw that look in his eyes, that I was staring at a demon. Not just any demon, in fact. A demon that was after my own heart. I didn’t want to use that term, considering I technically didn’t have one at all. But… none the less… he was absolutely beautiful. But most demons are, except this type of beauty is the kind that I never witness. The kind that seems to be above all others. A kind that I will never see again.

I knew that all in one second of staring. One second of seeing that expressionless face and knowing the darkness that lingered behind it. The two of us seemed to have some kind of connection, or that might have just been me. It’s very rare that someone like me takes a liking to someone of their own kind in this way. But I felt the familiar tingling of my body, casting down below in a way that was… dangerous.

I wasn’t hungry. No I just had a feast to last me a month. This was pure, white hot lust. I hadn’t felt this in a long time. Sometimes I feel it towards humans that approach me, and I’m not looking for anything in particular but a fun time. This was similar, but different knowing that I was doing so to my own kind. It was interesting since I’ve only done this one other time.

I knew in that moment that I needed to have this man, whoever he was. He was going to be important somehow. I hated using that term, but I knew in the back of my mind that he would be. No man, and definitely no demon, makes me feel this way and gets away.

I made that promise the second our eyes disconnected, and a carriage quickly strolled passed. By the time it was gone, so was the man. I felt strange, lost almost. Now that he wasn’t there, I felt the need to chase after him. A stranger who I was unsure of, but I knew that I should.

After all, he is another demon. It would be wise of me to know who he is, right? I chuckled to myself, biting my bottom lip.

“Yes… yes it would be,” I mumbled to myself.

Then, I disappeared into thin air, heading back to the manor for one last pester of Sayeko and the others.

The man’s face never left my mind. It was an odd feeling to have, because I never chased anyone that wasn’t food or sustenance for me. This was going to be completely out of turn for me, but it seemed like fun. And I was never one to give up on a challenge.


	2. Tempted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now present day, and Ashley is still trying to win the heart of her favorite demon. It's been a long time coming, but she is persistent enough to try again and again to get him alone. He will be hers, no matter what the cost may be. Now, it's time for another visit to the Trancy Mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These fics will be posted in order of before they met, then present day. Every other fic will take place in that timeline order.

The kitchen was livelier than usual, thanks to my adorable voice. All morning I had been making Sayeko giggle until she could barely breathe, trying hard to stuff her face with breakfast before the start of her day. I always made things a little better for her this early, knowing that I had nothing better to do. It was nice because I was actually not having to deal with any shit today. Everything seemed nice, from what it could be anyway.

Lately, I hadn’t run in with a lot of issues at the Phantomhive manor at least. My contact with Sayeko stayed stable, and I only had bickered with Sebastian once every other day. Which is definitely good for us. It could be because I’m extra happy lately, or I have just been a good mood. Either way, everyone noticed my bubbly personality and assumed that someone was the reason for it.

“So… you seem happy today,” Sayeko said, setting down her tea.

“Yes, well… I’ve been feeling well lately, and I… can’t imagine why that would be.”

I knew she was feeling me out for an answer. But she wouldn’t get one. Not today at least.

“Mmm… so there’s no particular reason why you’re feeling this way?”

“Not necessarily. I just feel happy, there’s nothing wrong with that. Isn’t there, Sayeko, dear?”

“Of course not. I just assumed that it had something to do with… a certain someone…”

My eyebrows lifted a bit, and I quickly shook my head. The territory I didn’t want to go, because I knew that I was going to have to dance around the question. One, because Sebastian could appear at any moment. And two, because Sayeko can’t ever truly know the full truth. She knows little details that would make sense for her continued belief that I’m a human just like her.

She can’t know the inner turmoil that I’m truly going through. The problem that I’m having. The reason why I can’t seem to nail down this one specific specimen. My tongue danced across my lips, remembering his face in grave detail. The familiar feeling seemed to consume me again, and I quickly snapped myself out of it. Just in time to hear a familiar voice in my ear.

“I hope you two are almost done,” Sebastian said, picking up my cup yet again before I could finish it fully, “Today is a very important day for the young master. Which means, this one—”

He pointed towards me, “Should kindly make herself scarce for the day in its entirety.”

I narrowed my eyes, understanding that perfectly.

Every day is a day where I should stay away. Sometimes we make exceptions, but most of the time I’m unwelcome. I get that. I’m always used to being the one that is pushed off and hated for being there. In reality and with other demons, it’s not necessarily something that I haven’t had to deal with. No one ever takes me seriously, but they also never like me around.

The only ones that ever did were the humans. Whether they were food or not… they seemed to care. And that’s dangerous for them, but fun for me.

Jumping down from my seat, I slapped Sayeko on the back and grinned. “Well, I know when I’m not wanted,” I said, out loud.

“No, Ashley. You’re always wanted!”

“No, it’s quite alright. I’ve got places to be myself.”

I winked at Sayeko, glancing at Sebastian.

He was smirking in a way that I didn’t like, and I realized that Sayeko wasn’t looking. She was attending to one of the dishes already getting her work brain on. Sebastian looked at me with eyes that seemed to glow brighter, with a sinister chill that only I caught.

“Oh? Forgive me, Miss Ashley, but I’m a little surprised that you do.”

Fuckin’ smart ass.

“Yes, I do. Not that it is any of your business.”

This is a normal thing for Sebastian and I. We understand each other in a way that most demons rather do. A small understanding that we will never fight unless the other makes it a point to do so. We have a common understanding that so long as the other stays out of our way, we will never do anything stupid. For the sake of his young master, of course. But for me, it’s for the sake of Sayeko.

I walked passed him, locking eyes as I brushed passed.

But neither of us said a word, hearing the soft humming of Sayeko not too far away. She’s the only reason I stay silent around him. It’s all understanding, and I’m not stupid enough to let that slip through my fingers.

And I’m definitely not stupid enough to let either of them know where I’m going.

Stepping out into the hot sun, I made my way down the street and swerved out of the way of a carriage just passing by. It was a rather nice day outside, my pale skin feeling warm underneath the sun’s rays. My cold blooded body felt refreshed, but only for the time being. I knew that I would need to feast soon.

I felt the familiar pulsating of my veins, and heaved a heavy sigh.

This would definitely put a damper in my plans for the day. My visit would have to be cut a little short. I was a little disappointed, given that I always look forward to my days now that I have a purpose. It might seem stupid to many, but to me it was thrilling. Exciting. To be chasing something that others would warn me against.

I smirked amusingly, taking a turn down another crowded road. Knowing the way like the back of my hand, I continued to walk as my eyes flickered along the sidewalk at the passers by. I could do so thanks to my keen detection skills, while still looking as if I was only looking forward.

Plus, I used my unique sense of smell to catch an easy target.

Suddenly, I set my sights on a formally dressed man that was standing beside his carriage, speaking to someone faint from a distance. With a fancy dress to his wardrobe, I could tell that he was from money. His smell was rather intoxicating, and I knew that he would be very easy prey. One that I could use for assistance. I took in a deep breath, twisting the ties on the front of my dress to allow the shoulders to fall a bit and more cleavage show.

I straightened my stance, pursing my pink colored lips a bit and settling it into a smile. As I got a little closer, I lowered my head as if to look at something on the ground. The two of us collided on the street, and I quickly let out a gasp of surprise. The man was annoyed at first, flickering his eyes to me with a look that said way too many words I imagined I would not like to hear. But the second his eyes lingered on me for a moment, the look disappeared, and I saw a flicker in his eyes that told me my charm was instantly working.

“Oh, I’m so terribly sorry, Sir! I should’ve been paying more attention to where I was going. Silly me,” I mumbled with a little giggle at the end.

“No it’s…” his voice trailed off as he re-adjusted himself and his attire, “-quite alright.”

My eyelashes fluttered, and I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

“You are very kind, Sir. Surely there is something that I can offer you as an apology? I would feel just dreadful… if I could not provide something…”

I fiddled with my necklace that sat right in the middle of my chest, my lips curling a bit as I spoke rather softly and slowly.

The charm radiated from myself, much like an invisible hand in a way that it wraps around its prey. Makes it impossible for them to feel anything but an attraction. The individual that’s underneath my spell has no idea of this, of course, and it continues even after I’ve left. It’s just much stronger when I’m near, and I can tell by the changes in this man’s demeanor that it was working a lot easier than I expected.

For someone that seemed rather poised and sophisticated, he fell very quickly for my powers. It’s the one thing that reminds me that I’m not as foolish of a demon as I once thought.

“That is not necessary, Miss. It is… it was merely an accident.”

“Oh, but I insist! At least allow me the pleasure of a few moments of your time, then? Such a… handsome man such as yourself… your time is precious. I understand if you are in a hurry and cannot stay.”

The second that I complimented him, the man began to smile and chuckle a bit. It was more of a smirk, but the look said it all. I knew that he was the kind of man to be quite full of himself, and with my charm added to it, he was a bit bloated to the head. It would be best if I kept feeding into it to further seal the deal on capturing his heart.

“I supposed I could… for a moment… speak to a beautiful woman such as yourself, Miss…,” his eyes flickered down to my hand that extended towards him.

“Ashley.”

“It’s a pleasure.”

He kissed the back of my hand, and I immediately let out a giggle.

“You are very charming, Mister.”

“Please, call me Edward. You are… marvelous if I must be so bold.”

I giggled again, trying my best to seem as if I was blushing. It’s very easy for me to glance away with my hair hiding my face, seeming as if I’m becoming flustered. This man was definitely after my own heart with his compliments. These are fun to play with, and I wouldn’t help but enjoy the conversation a bit.

A demon can enjoy the attention.

“You flatter me, Mister Edward.”

The two of us chatted for a bit, and I could tell that we were hitting it off rather well from the start. He was already giving me those eyes that I was all too familiar with, glancing down at my figure fast enough for me to notice but not in the way that he’d think I would. All it did was prove that it was all working.

I noticed that we had been talking for too long, which made me sigh under my breath. If I planned to make it in time to visit, I’ll have to cut this off for now and continue later. Playing with my meal is entertaining, but it’s not what gets the job done.

“It was very lovely speaking with you, Mister Edward. Though, I’m afraid I have somewhere that I need to be,” I spoke up, biting my lip a bit as I spoke.

“Oh so soon? But we were just getting to know each other.”

He smirked, and I let out a small giggle as I reached forward to fiddle with one of the buttons on his jacket.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. Would it be so bold of me to… ask for your company later tonight. I’ll be visiting some friends this afternoon, but… tonight I am afraid that I’d be rather lonely.”

There it was, the opening. I kept my lips pursed into a smile, trying my best to seal the deal.

There was a moment of silence, before he quickly cleared his throat.

“I’d hate to leave a… lady feeling lonely in the night. It gets rather cold. I’m sure that I could keep you company if that’s what you want, Miss Ashley.”

“Yes… yes that sounds lovely.”

I smiled, feeling confident. Way too confident.

As we begun to part, I had a lovely idea in mind. Walking wouldn’t be that big of a deal for my body, but I didn’t feel very excited about the idea. I glanced at Edward’s carriage and smirked devilishly. Turning back around before I departed, I let another smile slither on my face and made sure he didn’t catch my conniving face.

“I’m terribly sorry to ask you this when we just met, but… I’m afraid my friend is rather far and I don’t have a way to get there other than on foot.”

And that is how I talked my food into taking me to the Trancy Manor.

There was a kick to my step when I knocked on the door to the manor. It was like I was walking on air, though most of the time it was like that with how light my steps were. Just today I had a fair bit of confidence in myself. Already I had been feeling like it could be possible for me to be successful today.

Though, that thought didn’t last for very long.

The door opened to reveal just the man that I wanted to see. The tall, handsome butler stood there with an expressionless face, hidden behind his glasses and looking extra delicious. I licked my lips, placing my hand against the door to lean against it. Watching those golden eyes flicker down to mine, face still unmoving as I spoke up.

“Well, well… hello there, Claude, dear. How are you this fine day?” I asked, a little bit sultry.

He continued to stare at me with that blanket expression.

“What? You’re not going to greet me like the polite butler should?”

“What do you want, Ashley? My master is not expecting any visitors today. Especially not by the likes of you.”

I pretended to be offended by the comment, folding my arms across my chest and lifting a brow.

“Ouch, that’s… that’s not very kind of you, Claude. You know that I didn’t come for the kid. I came for you~”

The smirk on my lips was much wider than it was before. This was the man that had been the pinnacle of my focus these past long few months. Ever since I met the demon, I have been completely enthralled by him. I’d never felt such a thing before, and in fact, I never expected that I ever could.

I knew full well what I was getting into with my victims. It was all fun in the beginning, but when it came down to it there was only one goal. To feed and nothing else. But with Claude, there is no goal, there is only need. A need that isn’t filled with the hunger, it’s just a matter of attraction. Something that I had no idea what it felt like, other than with my victims that I forced myself to feel.

This was new territory, and honestly I was along for the ride.

“I am far too busy to humor you this afternoon,” Claude mumbled, “My master isn’t seeing visitors today. If I need to remove you from the property, I will-”

“Claude! What are you doing! How dare you speak to our guest like that!”

I cringed a bit, hearing the loud voice of Aloise Trancy. The blonde boy appeared behind his butler, a fake smile on his lips and eyes closed in a way that was meant to be cute. I saw straight passed this, however, but chose not to show it. The best thing I can do is be on this kid’s good side.

Even before I got to know the boy I could sense that he was… hiding something. Then, just looking at Hannah and hearing her speak around him, it’s clear that he’s different when nobody’s around. Since I’m still a stranger to him, and have a different air about me, I don’t seem to be on his radar.

Though, I try not to become such a threat to him. Knowing that Claude would clearly be ordered to do something. I can’t stand in the way of that. Not that I would want to.

“Master Aloise, it’s a pleasure,” I spoke up rather politely.

“Miss Ashley! I’m very sorry for Claude, he gets rather grumpy, don’t you, Claude?”

He blinked, not saying anything.

Aloise didn’t wait for a response, however, reaching for my sleeve and dragging me inside. I let out a small little chirp of surprise, but allowed him to lead me inside. Claude let out a sigh behind us and shut the door, but showed no signs of being the least bit annoyed.

At least I was inside, I tried to tell myself, a little annoyed by how the little boy was dragging me about. But I remembered that it was Aloise, and he never really did seem to care much. There would be a moment when I could slip passed him later, but it was best for me, at the moment, to let him drag me as he pleases.

Anything to keep the master of the house happy.

“Come, sit! Claude refuses to play chess with me, and Hannah is out in the garden. I’m bored, so you must play with me,” He said, like I didn’t really have much of a choice.

“But of course!”

I took a glance at Claude who stood with his eyes forward, never once looking at either of us. My eyes followed his firm jawline that seemed rather tight, and I glanced at how his hair framed his face. He was so handsome and delicious. This was a man that I could stare at for hours and never get bored.

“I must warn you-”

“Hush, Claude. No one asked you. I will explain how I play to her.”

I chuckled nervously a bit, pursing my lips tightly.

This was the only thing I disliked about visiting the mansion. Aloise was much different than when I visited the Phantomhive estate. The two children having only that in common. I felt a bit more unsettled when in his presence. Not anymore than any demon would when sensing the energy that he let on, and the demon butler that was in my line of sights.

I would just rather not have much to do with the boy. Nothing against him really, just that he was merely an obstacle.

Aloise didn’t really play chess at all like how it was intended. A lot of it was merely childs play, but also an advantage where only he could win. Not that I wasn’t plan on letting him win anyway. It was just what I expected from him.

Claude came over to give me wine as Aloise requested, and I felt rather cocky that he was serving me. While we played, Aloise told me about how annoying Claude was and how empty the manor was. Chatting on and on, and I quickly lost focus in the conversation and just kept nodding along.

“Thank you, Claude,” I said, meeting his eyes as I took the glass of wine to my lips.

As I lowered the glass, I licked my lips seductively, keeping steady eye contact with him. It was a mere mortal tactic, and I wasn’t surprised when he said nothing, returning to his spot near Aloise.

Sitting back in my seat, I finished my final move just in time for Aloise to finish the game and win. I pretended to be surprised, applauding and giving him the praise I knew that he wanted to hear.

“Told you I was good at chess,” Aloise pointed out to Claude, sticking out his tongue slightly.

“Thank you, Aloise. That was a lovely game.”

“Of course it was! Claude, where’s dinner, I am starving.”

“It’s a little early for dinner, your highness-”

“I said I’m starving.”

Claude snapped his mouth shut, and I watched with lifted brows as he did as every good butler does. Obeys his master without question, though Claude was a little different. Much more different than Sebastian who had a little more… sophistication to him. I hated admitting to that, but looking at how the two acted I could see the differences clearly.

“Yes, your highness.”

And he was off, disappearing down the hall faster than I ever expected.

The minute that he left the room, Aloise was laughing hysterically. It came out of nowhere, and I watched him drag it on rather humorously. He slammed his fist down on the table, glancing at me with a wicked grin.

“That’s Claude for you! He’s a treat, isn’t he?”

“Yes… quite…”

My voice trailed off as I remembered how his ass looked as he walked away. He was definitely a treat alright. But I wouldn’t let Aloise know my true thoughts.

The boy flittered off the next second, bouncing down the hall and insisting that I stay put while he went to fetch something or someone. He was already gone before I could muster anything, and I let out a sigh of frustration. Rolling my eyes the moment he was gone, I looked at my half empty glass of wine.

This was going to be a long afternoon. I could sense it.

Spinning the wine glass in my hands, I quickly pressed it to my lips and threw back the rest of the drink. I licked the rest from my lips, pushing myself up from my chair and adjusting my dress. Aloise told me to stay put, but I wasn’t planning on staying for very long. The only thing that I wanted to see was that butler.

And when I know what I want. I go and get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure when the next fic will be up, considering I haven't worked on this fic in a while. Usually when I'm in another Claude mood is whenever I'll write for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! For more feel free to check out my self-indulgent tumblr under the same username as mine here!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
